Leviathan: Hijo de Tártaro
by Serpiente Obsidiana
Summary: Un Percy Jackson moribundo ha sido recogido por el dios primordial Tártaro, quien le otorgará un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva identidad, un nuevo propósito y una nueva vida como su hijo Leviathan, mientras juntos buscan la caída del Olímpo.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY.

Estoy vivo, ¿Por qué estoy vivo? Nadie me necesita, nadie me ama, estoy solo.

Sólo fui una herramienta, una mula que usaron para llevar su carga todos estos años y yo, por ser un idiota, acepté.

Mi novia me abandonó en el momento en que más la necesitaba, mi padre me repudió y culpó de la muerte de mi madre y mi maestro y mis amigos me expulsaron del único lugar al que alguna vez llamé hogar.

No necesito vivir.

Aunque dudo que pueda seguir vivo durante mucho tiempo, moriré pronto, en este lugar del desierto de Arizona, debido a mis heridas. Un perro del infierno devoró mi brazo izquierdo desde el codo, en mi mano derecha solo quedan los dedos pulgar, índice y medio, esto cortesía de una harpía, un pájaro de estínfalo me sacó el hijo izquierdo, un lestrigon, canadiense, me arrojó una bola de metal en llamas que quemó la parte derecha de mi cara, mi pierna derecha fue herida por el zarpazo de la maldita equidna y no he comido o bebido nada en unos tres días.

De repente escucho un sonido muy familiar. Me empezaba a preguntar dónde se encontraba mi viejo amigo.

De detrás de una duna sale una enorme bestia, fuerte, peluda y vistiendo sólo unos calzoncillos. El minotauro.

Es justo, es justo que termine de esta forma, que sea precisamente él quien acabe conmigo, después de todo yo lo he matado dos veces, una vez más que mi hermano Teseo, y además fue el minotauro el primer monstruo al que me enfrenté en un duelo real, es lo correcto que sea él quien acabe conmigo.

Pero como soy un idiota obstinado y orgulloso, no me iré sin pelear.

Sostengo a mi espada Contracorriente con la mano derecha y corro cojeando contra el inmenso hombre vaca.

Con gran trabajo logró evitar los golpes de su hacha, pero sé que en cuestión de momentos me asesinará. Me escondo detrás de una roca, pero él me encuentra luego de unos momentos, pero cuando me encuentra le lanzó mi espada directamente al ojo, lo que hace que se clave en su ojo derecho. El minotauro muje de dolor, se lleva las manos a su cara y se saca mi espada de la cuenca del ojo, para luego lanzarla lejos.

Corro por su nuevo punto ciego y me trepo a su espalda y empiezo a escalar su espalda usando la mano que me queda y los dientes de mi boca, que asco.

Logró llegar hasta su lomo, pero él se da cuenta de dónde estoy y manda su mano contra su espalda, justo en la parte donde yo estoy colgando, por suerte alcanzo a quitarme a tiempo y solo aplasta mi pierna izquierda.

Haciendo usos de mis últimos esfuerzos logró llegar a la frente del minotauro, lo cual es en extremo difícil debido a que está corriendo por todos lados, como si estuviera en una corrida de toros.

Al final, cuanto estós a punto de clavar mi espada en su fea frente y matarlo, él mueve su cabeza hacia abajo y rápidamente la levanta, lo que hace que salga volando y que el minotauro aproveche para clavar uno de sus cuernos en mi tórax.

El dolor es tan fuerte que no siento nada, supongo que si pudiera sentir algo de seguro me volvería loco. Por suerte, cuando el minotauro me empala, me permite volver a estar cerca de su cabeza, lo que me permite sacar a Contracorriente de mi bolsillo y clavársela en el cerebro de ese horrendo animal.

El minotauro cae al suelo, muerto. Poco a poco el cuerpo desaparece en polvo dorado y yo quedo libre del cuerno del minotauro, pero eso no ayuda mucho. Lo malo de esta pelea fue perder la pierna, lo bueno es que también perdí la médula espinal. Así que ahora no siento nada de la cintura para abajo.

Curioso, con esto de seguro Thanatos me llevará, pero muy en el fondo, hay algo que me pide que busque venganza, que me desquite, pero sé que eso es imposible.

Caigo inconsciente, en espera del sueño eterno.

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Desde el suelo frente a donde se encontraba Percy, surguó un enorme cráter, del cual salió un hombre de unos diez metros de alto que vestía traje negro con adornos rojos, además de que tenía la piel de un color morado y transmitía un Aura de poder y maldad.

Tártaro: Perseo, pobre Perseo. Mira lo que te han hecho los dioses.

Tártaro toma en su mano derecha el cuerpo noqueado del ex hijo de Poseidón. Tomó la espada que alguna vez fue propiedad de Heracles y antes de eso fue un peine de una hermosa mujer. Tártaro rompió la espada en varios pedazos al apretarla en su puño izquierdo. El primordial sólo deja caer los pedazos al suelo.

Tártaro: Pero tranquilo, me desafiaste y ganaste, eso demuestra coraje y poder, dos cosas que valoro mucho, así que te daré otra oportunidad.

Tártaro, con Percy en su mano, vuelve a entrar en el cráter del cual salió.

Tras unos momentos llegan al Abismo, el reino de Tártaro. Tártaro camina con paso tranquilo y firme por su dominio, mientras varios monstruos huyen despavoridos de él.

Luego de unos momentos, Tártaro llega a los pies de una montaña, el cual tiene en la cima un enorme castillo de color negro y que expulsa fuego por las ventanas.

Tártaro chasca los dedos y en la montaña aparecen unas escaleras, las cuales Tártaro sube sin mayor dificultad.

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegan al castillo y Tártaro lleva a él aún moribundo Percy al área de las masmorras.

Ya en las masmorras, Tártaro camina hacia un cuarto especial mientras llama a uno de sus súbditos.

Tártaro: Murmur, ven ahora mismo.

Desde las sombras surge un ser repulsivo, su piel está cubierta de plumas verdes, tiene alas de murciélago en los omóplatos, patas de avestruz, garras de águila y una cara humana retorcida y cubierta por una máscara que simula la cara de un perico, y en la cabeza tiene un par de cuernos de cabra.

Murmur: Dígame, mi señor.

Tártaro: ¿Está todo listo para la Operación Leviathan?

Murmur: Sí mi señor, ya he estabilizado el Etherion, he contenido las auras que me pidió y los miembros están listos para el transplante.

Tártaro: Buen trabajo, pero necesito que traigas un pedazo de Obsidiana de alguno de los volcanes cercanos, que haya sido creada con agua del estigio para que esté llena de odio.

Murmur: De acuerdo señor.

Después de eso Murmur sale volando y Tártaro entra en el último cuarto de las mazmorras.

Dentro hay una camilla de hospital, equipo de operaciones y varias camas frigoríficas que contenían u órganos o personas.

Una tenía dentro a un dios con aspecto anciano, otra tenía el brazo de un titán, pero este era de color dorado, otra cámara contenía piernas draconianas de gigante, otra cámara tenía sólo la cabeza de un gigante de piel bronceada y ojos mecánicos. Otro tenía una anciana de aspecto miserable y venenoso.

Tártaro colocó a Percy en la camilla y le quitó las ropas que ya estaban caso destruidas.

Tártaro: Perseo, si no estuvieras inconsciente posiblemente tratarías de escapar o de suicidarte, pero en este momento no hay más Dios para ti que yo. Estás en mi reino, y aquí ni ese idiota sobrino mío recogerá tu alma para dársela a Hades, no, no morirás, desde que te vi supe que eras el indicado, que tú serías el único digno de llamarse hijo mío, el que me dará la victoria sobre el Olimpo.

De repente alguien entra a la habitación. Es el demonio Murmur, el cual trae consigo una piedra negra de veinte centímetros de diámetro.

Murmur: Aquí está su encargo, señor.

Tártaro: De acuerdo, empieza la operación.

Murmur chasquea los dedos y toma apariencia humana. Es un hombre alto y flaco, de pelo negro, cara fina y una puntiaguda nariz, viste un traje negro con corbata morada. Vuelve a tronar los dedos y ahora viste un equipo de doctor.

Murmur: Es curioso, una mujer que era legado de Hades y Apollo escribió un libro parecido a esto.

Tártaro: ¿A qué te refieres?

Murmur: La mujer escribió un libro de ficción acerca de un científico que tomó partes de cuerpos muertos y los unió para crear un monstruo.

Tártaro: No vamos a crear un monstruo, crearemos a mi hijo, a mí heredero, a mí campeón. Leviathan, la caída del Olimpo.

Murmur: Cono diga, señor.

Murmur da un aplauso y ante él aparece un enorme contenedor con un líquido negro brillante.

Murmur: Etherion, la unión perfecta de los cinco Ríos infernales en una única mezcla, se dice que esta sustancia da poderes tan increíbles que haría que un mortal obtuviera el poder de un titán, me preguntó el efecto que tendrá sobre un semidiós.

Tártaro: Apresúrate e inyéctale el agua y que aspire el gas.

Murmur: De acuerdo.

Murmur usa una enorme jeringa para inyectar en Percy un poco de la sustancia, luego acerca a sí un tanque de gas con la palabra Etherion escrita en el. El tanque tiene una mascarilla, la cual Murmur pone en la boca de Percy. La mascarilla empieza a expulsar gas de Etherion, el cual es inhalado por Percy.

Murmur: Bueno, implantarle al chico el brazo de Hiperión, el ojo de Orión, un poco del aura de Geras, un poco del aura de Aclis, aura de Pontos, las piernas de Hipólito, carne de Saturno, los pulmones de Polibotes, reemplazar su sangre con Etherion mezclado con la sangre del Amo, ¿Algo más, Amo?

Tártaro: Si, usa la piedra como su corazón.

Murmur: Necesitaré que le de forma a la piedra, Amo.

Tártaro toma la piedra y la aprieta con sus manos hasta que toma la forma de un corazón humano.

Murmur: Eso será suficiente, tardaré unas horas, dos días y medio como máximo.

Tártaro: De acuerdo, llámame si surge una complicación o cuando termines.

Murmur: Sí mi señor.

Después de eso Tártaro se consume en fuego y desaparece.

TÁRTARO.

Regresó a la sala del trono en mi castillo. Me siento en mi trono y pienso en planes futuros.

En este momento está naciendo mi heredero, el que gobernará toda la creación una vez que me desvanezca, un ser con poderes de dios, titán y gigante, un ser que destruirá a los Olímpicos y a los traidores que se hayan unido a ellos.

Y pensar que ese ser solía ser el semidiós más poderoso que los dioses tenían a su merced, pero esos idiotas lo echaron a un lado y ahora yo lo convertiré en el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

La caída del Olimpo se aproxima y quien lo destruya será Percy... No.

Quien destruya al Olimpo será mi hijo, Leviathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tártaro, dios primordial de los infiernos, se encontraba sentado en el trono de su enorme castillo a la espera del anuncio de su más fiel vasallo, cuando de repente una llamarada negra aparece ante él. Poco a poco la llamarada se extingue y aparece a quien estaba esperando. Murmur.

Murmur: Mi Señor, la operación ha terminado sin contratiempos, ¿Gusta que lo lleve a ver a Leviathan?

Tártaro: Si, llévame a ver a mi campeón.

Murmur levanta el vuelo con sus alas de murciélago y es seguido por Tártaro hacia las mazmorras de su castillo.

Llegan al cuarto donde fue la operación de Percy. En él hay una camilla de hospital y una bandeja con utensilios quirúrgicos, todos llenos de sangre, además en una hielera hay varios órganos humanos dañados.

Murmur lleva a su Amo hacia el fondo de la habitación, de donde sale una luz azul neón.

Llegando al fondo se encuentran con un contenedor de vidrio con forma ovalada que contiene agua Etherion y también al que alguna vez fue Perseo Jackson, quién usaba un pequeño leotardo de tela blanca para cubrir sus genitales.

Percy cambió mucho por la cirugía. Sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por las de un gigante, por lo que ahora son de reptil y son de color bronce. Su brazo izquierdo parecía emitir un brillo permanente y era de un color dorado a diferencia del resto del cuerpo. Tenía un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, mientras que la parte derecha de su cara y su pecho fueron reconstruidas con lo que parece ser tejidos de una persona, pero ese tejido era más pálido que la piel de Percy. Por último Percy transmitía un varios brillos alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo él emitía un brillo gris sucio, un brillo morado oscuro, un brillo azul rey, su brazo izquierdo emitía un brillo dorado, su piernas emitían un brillo bronceado, su pecho y cara emitía un brillo azul metálico y todo él emitía un brillo rojo sangre.

Tártaro: ¿Todo ha salido bien?

Murmur: En la operación si, pero harán falta algunos meses hasta que pueda salir de esa cámara de Etherion y usted pueda empezar a entrenarlo.

Tártaro: ¿Qué habilidades tendrá?

Murmur: En primer lugar, Poseidón le quitó sus poderes sobre los líquidos, pero con los pulmones de Polibotes y el Aura de Pontos su hidrokinesis volverá más fuerte que nunca, incluso podrá usar la hemokinesis. Con las piernas de Porfirion, el anti-Hermes, podrá ser tan veloz como el dios mensajero. Con la carne de Saturno que hay en él obtendrá kronokinesis y un poco de electrokinesis. Con el ojo que Hefesto creó para Orión podrá tener diferentes tipos de visión. El Aura de Geres le permitirá controlar la edad de los seres vivos a voluntad y absorber la juventud y convertirla en energía. El Aura de Aclis le permitirá hacer a sus fluidos corporales venenosos además de causar miseria a sus enemigos con su sola presencia. El brazo de Hiperión le dará phyrokinesis y photokinesis, el Etherion que tomará el lugar de su sangre le dará un factor de regeneración alto y phyrokinesis por el fuego del Flegetonte, el Estigio le dará inmunidad epidermica, el Cocito le dará la habilidad de causar sufrimiento psicológico a sus enemigos, el Aqueronte le hará sentir culpa a sus enemigos y le borrará la memoria a sus adversarios con el poder del Leteo, pero las habilidades otorgadas por el Etherion disminuirán de acuerdo a la fuerza del enemigo. La sangre que usted puso en el Etherion además del corazón de obsidiana le darán umbrakinesis, geokinesis, poderes sobre la gravedad y podrá comandar a los monstruos a su voluntad. Además de que algo especial ha pasado, al parecer adquirió la habilidad de Pontos de "limpiar" las habilidades divinas de los demás y absorberlas para sí mismo.

Tártaro: Bien, esas habilidades serán perfectas para luchar contra los dioses ¿Qué hay de sus recuerdos?

Murmur: Hice lo que me pidió e inyecté directamente agua del aleteo al hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro, el centro de la memoria. Recuerda de manera instintiva como pelear, como comunicarse con los demás, como usar sus poderes sobre los líquidos y algunas otras cosas, pero en lo que respecta a su vida como semidiós, está en blanco. Pero debido a la piedra del río del odio que tiene por corazón, ahora siente un profundo desprecio por lo que usted quiera que odie.

Tártaro: Perfecto, porque quiero que odie a muchas personas. Llama a los telekinesia, que se apresuren a reconstruir la hoz y que quiero terminados las ametralladoras y la espada lo antes posible, al igual que la armadura.

Murmur: Si mi señor.

Luego de eso Murmur se va volando del cuarto, dejando a Tártaro y a Percy solos.

Tártaro se queda contemplando a Percy durante unos momentos. El semidiós se encuentra inconsciente y solo las burbujas que salen de su boca y los leves movimientos corporales que hace de vez en cuando.

Tártaro pone su mano en el cristal de tal forma que cubre el pecho de Percy, mientras se acerca lo sufieciente para que su aliento empañe el vidrio.

Tártaro: Leviathan, pronto, muy pronto hijo mío, tú y yo crearemos un nuevo mundo, pero antes tendremos que destruir hasta los simientes el viejo, el mundo que ayudaste a salvar dos veces seguidas, el mundo que te traicionó. Ya quiero ver la cara del caballo marino y de la lechuza sabionda cuando te vean, eso sí que será digno de poner en una pintura.

Luego de eso Tártaro sale de la habitación, dejando a Percy totalmente sólo.

PERCY/LEVIATHAN.

Solo, me encuentro solo.

Algo me ha pasado, me siento diferente. Me siento fuerte, indestructible.

Pero también siento que algo anda mal, que no debo estar en este lugar, que debo ir con mis amigos.

¿Amigos? No tengo amigos, ellos me abandonaron. Jason, Groover, Piper... Annabeth.

Un momento ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué son ellos? ¿Qué es un amigo? ¿Quuién o qué es Annabeth? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?

Estoy en agua, es buena el agua, me gusta, me ayuda, el agua es mi hogar.

No, no tengo hogar. Odio el agua, el agua me despreció, destruiré, lo destruiré. Le arrancaré su maldito tenedor y lo apuñalaré con él.

También odio al pájaro de grandes ojos. Le romperé el cuello y le sacaré los ojos. Le mostraré que su inteligencia no sirve contra mí.

Odio a la cría del pájaro de grandes ojos. Ella, le di todo de mí y me dejó solo, me hizo a un lado, me rompió.

Odio todo. Mí odio me hace fuerte.

Ya recuerdo quién soy.

Yo soy odio, el odio soy yo. Soy destrucción. Soy furia y dolor. Soy miseria, soy veneno, soy envejecimiento, soy luz, soy tiempo, soy un cazador, soy un corredor.

Soy el fin.


	3. Chapter 3

NARRA EL AUTOR.

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que Percy fue convertido en Leviathan, dos meses desde que su cuerpo fue alterado para convertirlo en un ser superior, en una máquina para matar inmortales.

En el tubo de vidrio donde Percy había muerto y Leviathan nacido, un Leviathan muy furioso se agitaba y convulsionaba.

Percy: Hambre, tengo hambre de muerte. Sed, tengo sed de sangre. Estoy quieto, no debo estar quieto. Tengo que moverme, tengo que pelear. Tengo que matar, destruir, arrasar con todas y cada una de las fuentes de vida a mi alrededor ¡NECESITO MATAR!

De repente el vidrio alrededor de Leviathan se empezó a cuartear y al final explotan, haciendo que el líquido que contenía saliera y que Percy Calera al suelo.

Percy se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, el cual tenía vidrios rotos que se incrustaban en su piel, pero cuando Percy levantó la mano se dio cuenta que los cortes sanaban en custión de microsegundos.

Percy poco a poco se levantó y dio una gran innalación, por alguna razón el aire de azufre y fuego le parecía fresco, aunque por más que buscará en su memoria no encontraba recuerdo alguno de cómo debía ser el aire normal.

Entonces trató de caminar, pero se cayó. Se volvió a levantar y trató de caminar de nuevo. Era como si supiera cómo hacer las cosas, pero hubiera olvidado la orden para que su cuerpo hiciera la acción. Lo recordó, caminar, poner uno de sus pies frente al otro de manera sucesiva.

Miró sus pies, sus pies de dragón de bronce, y empezó a caminar, luego a correr, y en menos de un segundo estaba fuera de la sala que fue su habitación por dos meses.

Desde las sombras dos figuras fueron testigos del escape.

Tártaro: ¿Es normal que se despierte así?

Murmur: Me preocuparía más si despertara de otra manera. Su cerebro prácticamente estuvo en hibernación durante dos meses, mientras que se le dio nueva información y se le borró la que ya tenía. En este momento necesita adaptar su cuerpo y personalidad para sincronizarse con su nueva mente.

Tártaro: ¿Y sugieres que deje que un chico psicópata ande por mi reino matando a cada desafortunado ser que se encuentre?

Murmur: sí, será un buen ejercicio para él, además de que con ese esfuerzo su mente se refrescará. Empezará a recordar cosas de manera instintiva, como la forma de usar una espada y cómo usar sus poderes sobre el agua, además de que puede que conozca nombres y rostros pero no el significado de esas personas.

Tártaro: Dijiste que no recordaría a nadie de su vida pasada.

Murmur: Recordar y conocer es diferente. Yo nunca tuve el gusto de contactar al pueblo romano, pero llegué a conocerlo muy bien y siempre lo admiré e hice que mis trabajos de política se basarán en sus estatutos, aunque claro, mi madre se enojó mucho de que yo admirara a los que la deshonraron y sacaron de su hogar. El punto es que recordará a sus viejos amigos como si sólo hubiera visto una foto de ellos con el nombre escrito o como si hubiera leído sus biografías, posiblemente enlace una emoción con el recuerdo, pero nada más. Si se encuentra con mi hermana la rubia que le partió el corazón, sabrá su nombre al verla a la cara y puede que sienta enojo y dolor por verla, pero no sabrá el porqué de ese sentimiento

Tártaro: ¿Hay forma de que recuerde todo?

Murmur: Posiblemente. Tal vez con un hechizo de Hecate, una poción de Esculapio o pueden buscar a Mnemósine para que recupere la memoria, pero para eso lo tendrían que capturar y eso sería más difícil que hacer que Afrodita cerrara las piernas por una hora o que Hera vaya a un bar a ligar.

Tártaro: De acuerdo, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo c ese que pase antes de que se canse de matar?

Murmur: Amo, un tiempo exacto no se lo puedo dar, pero sugeriría cerrar de momento las entradas y salidas del Tártaro para que él no se escape y que nadie hable acerca de él.

Tártaro solo chasqueó los dedos.

Tártaro: Están cerradas. Bueno, será mejor que me aseguré de que no destruya mucho, de nada vale tener a la máxima arma contra los dioses si en el camino destruye mi reino.

Murmur: Amo, le diré una ley que hice que mis estudiantes se grabarán en su corazón, "El fin justifica los medios".

Tártaro: Como sea, iré a ver si los herreros de las profundidades han terminado la guadaña y la espada, mientras vigila al chico y avísame cuando pueda presentarme ante él.

Murmur: De acuerdo.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.

Se puede ver como en un valle del Tártaro hay restos de monstruos regados por todas partes. Cabezas serenadas, brazos mutilados, vientres destripados y en el centro de ese espectáculo dantesco se encontraba Leviathan, bañado en sangre y polvo dorado, sosteniendo la pata de una arpía para luego darle una mordida a la carne cruda y posteriormente tragarla.

Percy veía sin ver, solo volteaba de manera frenética en busca de su siguiente víctima, cuando de repente la encontró.

Un león de proporciones inmensas con piel tan resplandeciente como el oro se acercaba a él atraído por el olor de la sangre y la muerte, el León de Nemea. Percy, al ver a su nueva presa, soltó la pierna de arpía, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y con su boca formó una sonrisa desquiciada.

Percy/Leviathan: Acércate, lindo gatito.

El León de Nemea rugió y corrió contra Percy, pero en un borrón de color piel Percy desapareció y reapareció detrás del León, lo tomó por la cola y como si la bestia fuera más ligera que una pluma, lanzó al felino hacia la pared del Valle.

El León, desorientado y un tanto herido, se paró tambaleante y empezó a correr hacia su presa mientras soltaba un potente rugido, grave error.

Percy levantó su brazo izquierdo y creó una pequeña bola de luz en su dedo índice, la cual salió volando de su dedo hasta la boca abierta del León, entrando en su cuerpo. Momentos después Percy chasqueó los dedos y algo dentro del León empezó a crecer y crecer, hasta que del interior del León apareció un sol de unos cinco metros de diámetro, que consumió totalmente al felino.

Percy: Gatito estúpido está muerto.

Luego de eso Percy soltó una eufórica carcajada psicópata, la cual sólo se detuvo cuando Tártaro salió del suelo frente a Percy.

Tártaro: Al fin puedo hablar contigo, hijo.

Percy: ¿Quién eres? ¿por qué me llamas hijo? Siento que eres fuerte, siento que no te puedo matar.

Tártaro: En efecto Leviathan, tú no me puedes matar, y para responder a quién soy, yo soy Tártaro, el dios del infierno y tu padre.

La palabra "padre" retumbó en la mente de Percy, liberando pequeños recuerdos. El olor del océano, un color azul marino, un tenedor y un caballo. Pero también le hizo sentir una furia increíblemente grande, un odio más profundo que el océano.

Percy: Mientes, tú no eres mi padre, mi padre es... No sé quién es, pero sé que no eres tú, y si lo fueras te mataría.

Tártaro: Yo te recogí cuando estabas moribundo y exiliado, hice que trataran tus heridas, te he dado poderes que otros envidiarían, te he dado un lugar al que llamar hogar, un nuevo nombre, te he liberado de tu doloroso pasado y te he dado un nuevo propósito, dime ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de llamarme tú padre?

Percy: No me vengas con eso, sé que cuando alguien hace algo bueno por otro es sólo para manipularlo, o al menos creo que lo sé, no estoy seguro. De cualquier forma no confío en ti, además ¿De qué se trata ese propósito que tienes para mí?

Tártaro: Mira, dentro de poco moriré, me desvaneceré como un recuerdo antiguo, pero si me voy haré que mis enemigos se vayan conmigo, y debido a que ir directamente contra ellos en mi condición actual sería apresurar mi muerte de manera estúpida, te he creado a ti, alguien que es digno de tomar mi trono cuando me desvanezca y que elimine a mis enemigos para mí.

Leviathan/Percy: ¿Y por qué crees que haré lo que dices? Te agradesco que me hayas salvado, pero no tengo intensión de trabajar como esclavo de alguien, aunque lo de obtener poder suena atractivo, eso lo puedo hacer por mis propios medios.

Tártaro: Sé que me obedecerás por dos razones. La primera, mis enemigos son los que en otro tiempo te despreciaron y humillaron, sería una oportunidad perfecta para buscar venganza.

Leviathan: Eso no me obliga a ser fiel a ti, yo puedo salir de este lugar y masacrar a esos bastardos.

Tártaro: Cierto, eso me lleva a la segunda razón por la que sé que me obedecerás.

De repente Percy cae de rodillas al suelo mientras siente como toda su sangre/Etherion empieza a hervir, es como si en sus venas hubiera ácido hirviente. Además de que sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, para luego latir en extremo rápido y luego latir muy lento.

Tártaro: Mientras que te hacía volver a nacer implanté algo de mí en tu cuerpo, ahora no sólo eres mi hijo porque me debas la vida, sino también por qué tienes parte de mí en ti, debido a eso te puedo controlar tu cuerpo, así que no me hagas destruir lo que tanto trabajo me costó crear y pórtate como un hijo obediente.

El pulso de Percy regresó a la normalidad mientras que su sangre dejó de torturarlo, así que se puso de pie y miró directamente a Tártaro.

Leviathan: Tranquilo papá, creo que lo mejor será escucharte y obedecerte, así podré obtener poder y no acabaré muerto.

Tártaro: Buena decisión, hijo, ahora sígueme, te entrenaré en los poderes que te he dado.

Leviathan: Te sigo, padre.


End file.
